


Baba Yaga deals with NTA and Diaz

by Aragorn_II_Elessar



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), John Wick (Movies)
Genre: Alternate 6x14, Baba Yaga - Freeform, Diaz is pathetic, Fix-It, Gen, Not for fans of NTA, Nothing held back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 07:53:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19330279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aragorn_II_Elessar/pseuds/Aragorn_II_Elessar
Summary: Oliver calls in John Wick to deal with the recruits and Diaz in 6x14.





	Baba Yaga deals with NTA and Diaz

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bl4ckHunter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I do not own John Wick, Arrow or anything else you may recognize
> 
> This is a request from 9024multiverse and I have finally gotten around to doing it. Hope you enjoy.

At the cottage, Oliver, Diggle, whose hands were trembling, and Felicity were waiting for Rene, Dinah and Curtis to come to them. They needed to protect Quentin and Earth-2 Laurel from them with Thea's help.

Suddenly, Oliver got an idea, "I know someone who can get here to help us out in a while."

"Who is he?" Dig asked.

"Just someone who owes me." Oliver said before dialing a number, "Hello. Yeah, remember the favor you owe me? I need your help."

* * *

 

Rene, Dinah and Curtis reached the cottage but instead of Oliver, Dig and Felicity, they found themselves facing a tall man with long hair and a beard with a black custom suit and a tie.

"Who are you?" Dinah asked with a snarl, "Where are Oliver and Laurel?"

"You won't be meeting Oliver today." The man simply said.

"Why? Is he too much of a coward to face us himself?" Dinah asked.

"No." The man said, "He is too smart. And he has better things to do than waste his time with a rabble like you."

"Like what?" Dinah snarled.

"Like getting Laurel to safety." The man said.

Dinah angrily unleashed her scream on him but he rolled away to avoid as the cry went off in a random direction.

"Who are you?" Rene asked him.

"My name is not of any importance to you." The man said, "But still, you can call me- John Wick."

Dinah's eyes widened in horror.

"John Wick?" She questioned.

"You know him?" Curtis asked.

"He is a legendary hitman." Dinah said, "They speak about him in hushed tones in the criminal underworld. He once killed three men in a bar with a fucking pencil! He was once asked to do an impossible task by his employer in one night and he did it. They call him "Baba Yaga.""

Rene and Curtis were both pissing their pants at this point.

"So you have heard of me I see." John Wick said simply, "I'm a bit rusty though so I don't see why you are reacting like that. Now, which one of you boys is Curtis Holt?"

Curtis spoke up, "That wou-"

He was cut off when John Wick suddenly brandished a gun and shot him in the throat, making him cough and gasp in shock as he fell on the ground, dying painfully.

Dinah angrily unleashed her cry on him but he once again rolled to avoid and fired another bullet, hitting her in the sternum, immobilizing her, before shooting her in the head, killing her too.

Rene tried to fire but Wick rolled around to avoid all the bullets and flipping closer to him. As Rene tried to punch, Wick dodged and smacked his masked face with his gun staggering him back, before flipping him over his shoulder to the ground and kicking his guns out of his hands.

"Stand down." Wick told him, "I heard you were the most reasonable of the lot. Prove it right now."

With some hesitation, Rene stopped struggling and asked Wick, "Why did you kill those two?"

"Oliver told me everything." Wick said, "Those two are beyond redemption. Curtis hacked a chip in the shoulder of a friend of Oliver, taking advantage of his disability. That is one of the worst things anyone can do to another person. And Dinah is trying to avenge someone who dismissed innocent dead civilians as collateral damage, not realizing that Laurel was forced to do it and is genuinely trying to redeem herself."

Rene nodded, realizing that his two friends were far gone and were worse than Laurel.

"You might have betrayed Oliver but you can still redeem yourself." Wick said as he gave Rene a hand and he took it.

* * *

 

Later

Oliver, Dig, Felicity, Thea, Wick and Rene met in the Lair.

"Thank you for your help, John." Oliver said to Wick gratefully.

"No problem." Wick said, "I owed you."

"Can't say I feel bad for Dinah or Curtis." Dig sighed.

"Don't blame you." Oliver said, "They were too far gone."

"I'm sorry for what I did, Oliver." Rene apologized, "You were right."

"It's all right, Rene." Oliver assured, "But the next time you're in such a situation, please inform me. We're a team after all."

Rene nodded and held out his hand which Oliver shook.

"Quentin and Laurel are gone." Felicity said, "I have set them up with new identities. And we've got the money back."

Oliver nodded at her.

"I'm going to miss Quentin." Thea said.

"Me too." Felicity said.

"ARGUS found out who is behind all of this." Dig said, "His name is Ricardo Diaz."

"Him." Rene sighed, "Should have put him down."

"We can now." Oliver said.

"ARGUS is pulling up files that prove who is under Diaz' payroll currently." Dig said and Oliver nodded.

"Let's end this." Oliver said before looking to Wick.

After some hesitation, Wick nodded.

"I will owe you now." Oliver said.

* * *

 

In his lair, Diaz was pacing around when they all heard an explosion. He turned to see Oliver and John Wick standing there.

His men and Anatoli gasped on seeing Wick.

"Baba Yaga." Anatoli said in fear as he fell to his knees.

"Mr. Mayor, I'm so happy you visited me." Diaz said, "With Baba Yaga of all people. Kill them."

Few of the men made their moves as Oliver fired an arrow, getting them. Wick killed another with a headshot.

Oliver flipped and kicked a thug out before smacking another with his bow and kicking him out. Wick hit one on his throat, staggering him back before shooting him on the head. He shot two more down like that.

Oliver fired an arrow that exploded into a net, trapping the remaining thugs.

Diaz took out his own gun but Wick disarmed him with a shot. Diaz took a fighting stance, wanting to fight Wick hand to hand.

Wick threw his gun off, accepting.

"I want to see how good Baba Yaga is in the flesh." Diaz smirked.

Diaz tried to punch and kick Wick but Baba Yaga dodged all of his strikes before elbowing him back and striking his face. He dodged another punch and punched Diaz twice, staggering him away.

He then pinned Diaz to a pillar and elbowed his face, breaking his nose, before flipping him over his shoulder. Diaz suddenly brandished a knife to stab Wick in the leg but Baba Yaga crushed his wrist under his foot, making him scream in pain.

Wick then took out a pencil of all things and plunged it into Diaz's eye, right into his brain, finally ending him.

He looked up at Oliver and nodded, who nodded back in appreciation.

Oliver then walked up to Anatoli and gave him a hand, "You were an honorable man once. I can get you your position back."

"I did not expect you to call in Baba Yaga." Anatoli said.

"What do you say? You were my friend once." Oliver offered.

Anatoli sighed and took his hand, "You were right, Oliver. I am sorry."

* * *

 

Later, after the corruption had been leaked to everyone, Oliver and Wick met on a rooftop.

"Thank you for all your help, John. I couldn't have done this without you." Oliver said.

"You're welcome, Oliver."Wick said.

Oliver then pulled out a round medallion and opened it before pulling out a knife, piercing his own thumb, staining the inside of the medallion with his blood, before he handed it to Wick.

"Taking care of Dinah and Curtis was you returning the favor." Oliver said, "You helped stop Diaz on your own accord though. So now I owe you."

"If I ever need you, I will call." Wick said as Oliver nodded while the Boogeyman walked off.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope everyone enjoyed. I enjoyed writing it.
> 
> Now to be honest, Diaz is a horrible villain and he could have been taken down in two episodes if the main characters weren't being idiots.
> 
> Out of the recruits, Rene is the most reasonable when written right. Dinah already lost me back then with her vengeance spree and Curtis hacking into John's chip was horrible. So Wick killed them both.
> 
> I was also a little inspired by Bl4ckHunter's "Baba Yaga scares off Bratva" and in this, imagine Oliver and Wick met the same way as in that story. So thank you to him.
> 
> Also, Phillipe363 recently gave me some good ideas about Arrow/John Wick crossovers so I might write those too.
> 
> See you next time.


End file.
